Bound to Life
by Zoop Top
Summary: After Xion wakes up cuffed to an experimental table she begins to experience an unfamiliar yet familiar truth to her existence upon hearing the word that keeps coming back to her. "Alchemy" AU One-Shot


Zoop Top Hey guys! It's my first time writing a fanfiction here after all the time I've had this account. I'm not sure if it's good enough since I wrote this last year but I edited it and felt like posting it up. I had this same story posted on my deviantART account but it's separated into smaller segments. Oh well :D just tell me how you guys think for my first time whether it's good or bad or either if I need some improvement ._.lll This fanfiction is kind of like a crossover between Fullmetal Alchemist and Kingdom Hearts except it's Kingdom Hearts with FMA universe. Most of the fanfiction is based on some scenes from both Fullmetal Alchemist and the Brotherhood verson.

* * *

Surrounded by darkness unable to freely move…

But at the same time it's as if her body was moving on its own.

Xion woke up feeling the bound of metal bindings entrapping her to the cold table.

"What's going on?" she thought. Everything was a blur but slowly cleared through her vision. She tried to lift her hands from the metal cuffs but felt a tight squeeze.

"You know doing that, will only strain yourself," Xemnas spoke out. "It wouldn't be good for a lab rat like you," he smirked. Xion watched as he went to an intricate control device pressing and typing through a handful of buttons

"I know everything," she muttered.

Xemnas paused for a moment then continued working at the control panel machine.

"Axel told me. Not only that, but there were Organization members that knew." Xion glared directly at Xemnas's back, "Isn't that right!"

Xemnas stopped at his work on the control panels and turned to her, "You know, not everyone knows the _true_ creation of replicated beings like you, let alone just _created_ beings," he began. "All a person needs is a body and memories-"

"And you just implanted the ones that weren't mine!" Xion interrupted. She paused, thinking of what she really wanted to say. "What are my real memories?" she asked hesitantly.

Xemnas just laughed at the thought of giving her sympathy, "You mean you really don't know? The real memories you have are actually the ones you've experienced while being in the Organization."

"What do you mean?" she asked skeptically.

"You still don't get it do you!" he mockingly laughed. "Remember when I said a living being only needed a body and memories to exist?"

That sentence made something in Xion's mind spark. The thought of either being real or fake, it was confusing. And that's when it came.

"That's impossible! There's no way you could've created something like that...someone-no. Something like me."

Xemnas then walked closer to her, "If you're thinking what I'm guessing then that's exactly right."

Struck with fear and anxiety, Xion couldn't speak as Xemnas held up The Red Stone.

"No it can't be but how!" Nervously she spoke out the words she could manage to say while overwhelmed by the stone. "That's...the Philosopher's Stone."

Xion stared in astonishment of what Xemnas possessed.

"Those who obtain the Philosopher's Stone are no longer bound by the laws of equivalent exchange," Xion whispered.

Xemnas took a glance at her and smirked, "That's right, and a precious stone like this wouldn't have made without the countless efforts of you members collecting all the hearts as sacrifices."

"You can't be serious!" she exclaimed, "you're meaning to tell me all those hearts you tell us to hand over to you, is so that you can do something as sick as that!"

"Tell me this..." Xemnas began while pacing around the room. "Those two, Roxas and Axel, are they truly your friends?"

Xion then eyed him back, wondering what he meant by that. Of course Roxas and Axel were her friends, but could there be a hidden secret that only the Organization, but her, knew?

"Or...could they be pretending because they know what you are?" Xemnas said.

Xion laid on that table, eying Xemnas, unconvinced by his words. "What do you mean by that? They've always been my friends from the beginning."

"It all makes sense," he continued, "it's possible that even all the members knew from the beginning about your existence-"

"Shut up! First, why would Roxas and Axel pretend being my friends?" Xion yelled.

Xemnas could see that Xion was denying everything he said about her existence thinking that she really was a true human being. "Well there's a possibility they could simply be pitying you, pitying you for what you are. I mean face it, why even argue back when it's pointless. You aren't real, just an artificial being meant to serve under my command. Not to go around being friends with _real_ people."

Xion then stopped and thought about everything Xemnas said. Ever since what Axel told her, it was possible that he already knew from the beginning, but waited to tell her the right moment.

"You're lying," she said emotionlessly, "it can't be right, Roxas and Axel would never do that…"

Xemnas watched her trying to get back at him, but he just watched and laughed as if life was a complete game to him.

Xion then stopped talking and Xemnas released her from the experiment table. "So you see what I mean?" he said sympathetically, "saddening is it?"

Xion got up from the table whispering the words trying to reject the words Xemnas said to her.

_It's not true. It can't be a lie._

"Why don't you go back to where you're supposed to go...my little puppet." he said.

Without reply, Xion just wandered around the Organization castle, not knowing what to do. She was confused, wondering if her existence even means anything. If her friends really cared about her, or if they just treated her like Xemnas's special possession that shouldn't "break". The stolen memories that she possessed were probably the only reason to why she could even exist and matter. But another thing that bothered Xion was that why would Xemnas go through all the trouble of using alchemy to create an artificial human when he has 13 members enough.

Xion stopped walking for a moment after remembering something familiar but at the same time unfamiliar. How did she know about alchemy so much yet still feel so new to the word?

Alchemy. What was it? And what was Xemnas's goal to use it? Was it possible that anybody can use it? And if that was possible, how?

"What if Xemnas was right. I don't even matter to the stage of existence..." Xion quietly said to herself.

Xion was in her room, looking at the ceiling she couldn't stop thinking about the words he said to her

_How do you know your friends don't just pity you for what you are? _

That completely made sense to her; she went on in her mind thinking about all the things that happened before becoming friends with Roxas and Axel.

"I'm the one who wanted to be friends with them. For all I know they never even noticed me. Who would even be friends with a puppet created from alchemy." Xion said to herself.

The next morning Roxas walked in Xion's room hoping to find her to greet her good morning but she wasn't there.

"Um Xion?" Roxas spoke out. _Hmm… maybe she's on a mission. Oh well I'll tell her later. Days like these never end._

Xion was out in the dark city streets, gazing at the Organization castle, she looked at her hand and tried to summon the Keyblade herself. It never came.

"What the-? Something feels different," Xion said. She skeptically tried to think for a moment how to summon it, but then she had a feeling there was no Keyblade she had. Again she tried to summon it but flashes of light came out of nowhere. In a second, the Keyblade started forming, handle then blade, she was able to "summon" it, but it felt different.

"This Keyblade must be a fake here too, but if I can wield it like this then-" Xion thought hard for a moment but nothing came up to how she was able to wield it now. She stood holding the Keyblade she summoned, but holding the weapon felt a little too different from her previous memories of using it.

Back at the castle, Xion saw Roxas distant from the Hallway talking to Axel. Their conversation sounded like it dealt with her, but she couldn't hear it well enough to listen to what they were saying. She saw Axel leave, Roxas on the other hand was pacing around and Xion went in a closer to observe him. "What am I doing?" she laughed pessimistically, "why should I care being around them there's no point. I'm not real."

However, Roxas was talking to himself from a distance where Xion could hear, "Where is she? It's been at least 3 days, she hasn't spoken or at least shown her face anywhere for a while," he said to himself.

"Liar," Xion whispered. Roxas was still talking, "Xion where are you? It hasn't been the same." Suddenly Roxas thought in anxiety, "Oh no, what if she collapsed again."

_I can take care of myself I don't even understand why you have to pretend idiot, you and Axel both. _Xion clenched her fists, _Why does it even matter! How much longer do you two have to fake our friendship!_ she thought. After a moment she calmed down and left the Hallway.

"Xion!" Roxas turned to where Xion was, but saw no one there.

Roxas was in his room trying to figure out where his friend went, "Where is she?"

All of a sudden Roxas heard noises and quickly saw a glance of Xion passing the Hallway. He was glad inside and went to catch up with her, "Xion!"

Ignoring what he said, Xion continued walking along and Roxas tried to speak with her. "Hey Xion!" he yelled again. Xion began walking faster trying to get his voice out of her head. Finally, he caught up to her and grabbed her hand, "Hey what's the matter with you today?" he asked.

Xion forcefully tried to escape Roxas's grasp, but he only tightened his grip the more she struggled. "What do you want?" she answered in a distasteful tone.

"What do you mean? I've been looking for you, worried sick, so has Axel-"

"Don't lie!" Xion interrupted.

"What?" Roxas was shocked to hear the words that came out her. "What are you talking about, lying about what?"

Xion quickly let go of his hand and looked at him with distrust directly in his eyes. "Why? Why did you want to be friends with me? Isn't Axel enough for you." she shot at him.

"What are you trying to say? Are you sure you're yourself?" Roxas came to hold her hand but Xion quickly refused him to.

"Tell me how long you've been lying to me about this bond you created."

"What!" Roxas exclaimed. "Lying to you about our friendship? But we'd never do that!"

"Shut up," Xion replied and ran from him.

"WAIT! Don't go," Roxas couldn't manage to catch up with her and felt confused at what she meant. Was he even talking to his friend?

Xion slowed her pace and turned over to her shoulder to see if that spikey haired boy was still chasing after her. She stopped against a wall in the middle of the Hallway to catch her breath.

"This is ridiculous. Why? Why would those two stoop to this level. I don't even know how long they'll keep this up," Xion thought.

"Thinking to yourself?" Xemnas spoke out of nowhere. "I think you've taken in my words, you understand them. But because you have nothing left why don't you-"

Xion only glared at him already knowing what he was offering, "Forget it. Sure I may not be real but I don't need sympathy especially from you."

She began walking away from Xemnas in frustration but again he started twisting her mind with his words. "Don't you remember I created you? In return you must help me...because I can take that away from you."

Xion froze.

"But then again why would you care you say, you're a fake anyway what's the point in living?" he continued.

"What?" Xion turned to face him but he disappeared.

She stood in the middle of the Hallway wondering what she should do. Who should she believe? What was the point in living? Most importantly why was she created in the first place? Confusion swirled around her not knowing what to do.

Roxas saw Xion in the middle of the room. He ran towards her until Axel just appeared out of nowhere, "Hey Roxas what's up?"

"Axel! What are you doing here?" Roxas said with confusion.

"What do you mean? I'm done with the job I'm supposed to do today. What about you?" Axel replied.

Roxas lowered his head in sadness. "Something's wrong with Xion she thinks our friendship is a lie."

"What! That's crazy!" Axel laughed and began dragging Roxas with him to confront Xion.

"Axel please, no," Roxas was reluctant to face Xion directly.

"Hey Xion!" Axel called.

Xion let out a sigh then a bitter tone in her voice, "Why are you here. What is it that you want?" Axel was stunned at what Roxas meant.

"Xion please! What's wrong!" Roxas exclaimed. "We're your friends! We'll be there for you no matter what! Just-"

"Just what," Xion scoffed. "How about you listen to me? Just, how long will you keep up this charade?"

Attacked by her words, Roxas choked out into tears, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I DON'T UNDERSTAND IF YOU CAN TELL US WHAT'S WRONG WE'LL HELP YOU!," Roxas fell to his knees bursting out tears while Xion stood watching emotionlessly showing no sympathy for him.

Axel wasn't able to bear what he was seeing, "Just tell us. Is that even you Xion!" Axel yelled out in frustration.

Xion only turned her head ignoring Roxas's breakdown.

"Axel? Tell me is it true that I don't exist," she began.

Axel glanced at her, shocked that she found out the secret. He began choking out some words but before he could spill some out, Xion on the other hand could tell what he was trying to say. "So it's true huh? But why would you two go on looking down on me?" she said with no emotion.

Roxas managed to have the strength to pick himself off the ground to speak with Xion, "That's not true!"

Xion finally heard enough. She didn't want them denying the truth. She didn't want them saying their friendship was actually real. And she didn't want them looking down on her. "Just shut up!," she snapped and formed a weapon out of nowhere, but it wasn't the Keyblade, just a regular weapon.

_What is this? This isn't the Keyblade._ Xion thought.

Roxas summoned out his Keyblade, reluctant to fight what he thought wasn't his friend.

"I have to do this," Roxas said.

"But-" Axel didn't want to see his two best friends fight.

"No. I have to do this, I think she's in a possessed state of confused emotions, with this I might wake her up."

Axel wasn't too sure if he should trust Roxas to do this job alone, especially in the state Xion was in.

The two clashed, running towards each other. Roxas took a step forward and tried to lunge at Xion's shoulder, but she quickly dodged it. In a reversal, she elbowed Roxas's back causing him to stagger and moved away from him so that he wouldn't get the opportunity to strike back. Roxas was stunned, Xion had never moved in such fast agility before. His distraction, however gave her the right moment to strike him down by the head which caused him to drop down, out cold.

Not even a minute has passed and Roxas was easily defeated, "Stay down there and shut up," those were the words said to him, no show of emotion, it made him want to break down again if his friend was lost forever.

The door opened in the room Xemnas was in, "Well..." Xion glanced directly at Xemnas. He grinned evilly knowing that his plan worked. "I'm glad you've taken my advice, but-" Xemnas pushed a button, bolting Xion to a chair. "Now it's time to reveal the truth," he said while watching Xion struggle on the chair.

_No_

Struggling to break free, Xemnas only laughed at the "performance" Xion gave him. "Keep dancing my little puppet," he laughed. Xemnas put in his face closer within her view, head to head facing eye to eye.

"What are you talking about? What truth?" Xion exclaimed, then paused realizing what painful rejection she gave to Roxas and Axel, "no…"

Xemnas put his hands on her shoulders, "That act I've been watching where you were mentally distrusting your friends was perfect. My little charade worked; on top of that you've done well." Xion only lowered her head in shame wondering why she ever believed a heartless being.

"I'll tell you the whole story," Xemnas added while enjoying the reaction Xion revealed.

"It was only necessary I kept you here to work on your… malfunctions. Until you woke up, you seemed to be going on and on about Axel revealing you the truth of your existence."

"What do you mean?" Xion asked with confusion. "That's the last thing I remember before you bound me to that experimental table a while ago."

"That nonsense of Axel revealing you the truth about you…already happened a long time ago," Xemnas confessed. I put you through an illusion of what you thought were your friends when in reality your precious friends aren't here to protect you. Now this time, in this world you've awakened yourself into, the other members don't exist, there's no purpose for the all-powerful Keyblade; all that matters here is alchemy."

Alchemy. The one word that always triggered a strange yet familiar feeling inside Xion, "You can't be serious!" If this Keyblade doesn't exist and alchemy does then how does that add up! What about my existence why create me!"

Xion abruptly stopped talking. How is she saying this when her past memories of the "Organization" were of Keyblades, Nobodies, and collecting hearts? It didn't add up quite right, but if it didn't then where is she?

Xemnas only stared into the helpless eyes of Xion, "Let me ask. Did you ever try summoning a weapon?"

"Yes," Xion replied calmly, but realized something…"Alchemy…is it?" but to Xion it didn't make sense. "But the feeling I always knew there was a law in the process. Equivalent exchange right! Why wasn't there that!" she snapped her head in Xemnas's position in the room.

Xemnas put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Think of the most recent memory before waking up…because I know it's not what you _think_ it is."

Xion closed her eyes and tried to remember. Memories swirling around she couldn't seem to recall anything until…

_It was the same thing bolted to a table, but unconscious. After a few minutes she opened her eyes only to see blurred figures. The memory to Xion of course didn't make sense because it was too familiar to what happened a couple days ago. However Xion managed to break free easily out of this one and ran quickly out of the room. She heard voices yelling, ordering to capture her. Running as fast as she could, Xion was in desperate need to find a spot where they wouldn't find her. Before she could make the decision where to hide, the exit out of the castle seemed a few steps away from her position. With the last remaining energy, Xion sprinted on the way to freedom thinking about nothing else. Right when she thought she was going to make it Xemnas appeared from a strange portal, one that didn't seem familiar to her. Xion froze in fear, paralyzed and helpless, she couldn't think of what to do next but tremble. _

_"Nice work," he said approaching her, "you've only made the job easier for me." At that moment, there was only a sudden gasp of pain. Xion's vision began to deteriorate only to last see that Xemnas's arm had impaled right through her. Xemnas took a while to remove his hand and watched Xion fall to the floor after he took it out. Blood was stained all over the floor and his hands, and the mess began to spread. Xion eyes were open but lifeless, Xemnas finishing his job picked up the bloodstained girl and left to open another portal. The memory was over. _

Gasping in shock, Xion quickly opened her eyes hesitating to speak. "You've seen the memory have you?" Xemnas taunted.

"You! You turned me into a Philosopher's Stone have you! Xion exclaimed choking out the words. Xemnas only gave her a look, the same expressionless look she gave Roxas when he was pleading for her to believe their bond was a reality. She broke down, blaming herself for not believing her friend's words. She thought about Roxas, she thought about Axel and tears began flowing.

"You know I always thought the humans were foolish enough to believe anything," Xemnas began. "But through what I've seen you and your friends have gone past the level of foolishness!" he said maniacally. Xion's melancholic emotion, turned into bitter frustration and anger. "I mean you, actually wanting to serve me when you had nothing left! Your friends, for protecting you even when they found out what you were in that past memory, and…" he grinned, "FOR BEING THERE WITH THEM AS IF THEY WERE TRUE TO YOU, FACE IT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE THE FOOLISH ONES!"

Xion broke of one of the metal cuffs on her hand and began breaking off the other ones, "You may call me whatever you want," she spoke with dark aura, "but you'll never call my friends foolish! Even when they knew I was an artificial human they stayed by my side because that's who they are!" Xion finally broke free from the chair and used alchemy to create a weapon.

"So you've understand your new powers have you?" he said coldly while creating his blades. Xemnas quickly advanced his first attack only for Xion to dodge it. She ran towards him hoping to find an opening to hit.

_There!_ Xion closed in to strike him, but Xemnas deflected it. Unable to see, Xemnas was moving hastily around the room. _Where's your next move bastard_?

Out of nowhere Xemnas appeared right behind her.

_What! _

Just as Xion turned, Xemnas's arm went straight through her again. Blood was dripping on the ground, "Dammit," she coughed, "fell for-the—same…trick..aga-" blood trickled down from Xemnas's arm and Xion continued coughing up more blood.

"I gave you the sole purpose to exist," he whispered, "and I can take that away easily." He was about to pull out the Philosopher's Stone.

_Is this the end?_ Xion thought, _Maybe it's not that bad_…

Right before Xemnas had the chance to rip out the Philosopher's Stone, memories of Roxas and Axel came flowing and pouring in.

_Roxas. Axel… Even though this is a different world they exist here too. They need me as much as I need them. They're my friends! And I can't let something this stupid stop me! _

Xion opened her eyes, used both hands grabbing Xemnas's arm that pierced her, and flung herself off Xemnas's grasp. She then used the Philosopher's Stone to seal up the wound where Xemnas impaled.

"Damn! You're one annoying pest are you?" he insulted.

Ignoring his words, Xion's hair started turning silver then white; along with her eyes turning golden.

"NO!" Xemnas yelled in outrage.

"End of the line, my so-called father," Xion stood grinning evilly at him and charged.

The last words spoken…

There was a flash of light and nothing else…

Everything was sandy while the sky looked dark with thin swirls of light traveling in every direction at every moment. Xion faced flat on the sandy ground and began waking up. Her vision was a little hazy but began clearing slowly. She saw dead roots, leafless trees, and large sand dunes that looked like hills upon the sand. She stood and kept looking around to see if there was anything else, or anyone else, she couldn't remember much or how she even got to this mysterious world. Where was she now?

Xion put a hand to her head trying to remember the most recent memory before arriving in the deserted area. "Weird, last thing I remember was fighting against Xehanort," that last part of her sentence, _Xehanort_, made her pause to think, "wait a minute, where did that name from?"

"Looking for something?" a voice spoke out. Hearing this, Xion turned to the direction of where the voice seemed to be coming from. She turned her head looking in every direction, but no one as around.

"Who are you? Where are you? And where am I?" the girl questioned.

"Look around you. You are in a realm in-between, in a realm tied between your original home and your alternate home," the voice answered. "There should also be a mirror somewhere in this realm to help answer your questions."

Xion scanned the area she was in but no mirror was in sight. The scenery was just dead plants rooted in sand. No wonder they died so easily, the sand didn't provide nutrients for life to live; yet even though they looked dead they were still just as alive as a healthy plant. What kind of world…or realm was she really in?

"The mirror is behind you, behind the sandy hill. Go over it and you should see a big white door in the view," the voice added. "The mirror is on the door."

Following the voice's advice without even asking who or where the voice was coming from, she turned to face the big sandy hill, walked over it, and saw the big white door in the distance. It didn't take long for Xion to get close to it since it was only a few minutes to reach the door the voice spoke about.

As she approached the door to face her reflection, a silhouette of a boy with brown hair began to come into view. It was an opaque and cloudy silhouette at first, but it cleared well enough for Xion to see a boy about her age with spikey hair and blue eyes.

"I don't understand what I'm supposed to be seeing. Is this supposed to be…me?" She asked puzzled.

"In the universal world beyond that door, you are a half of someone dear to you who are both halves making a whole of someone else. While in this world there are many surprises ahead of you. This world you're in now, alchemy exists and the all-powerful Keyblade doesn't. About your life...well, when you saw that bright light it was actually the end of your vision. That event happened 2 years ago, as for what you look like now, take a look for yourself, this is no illusion it's the reality."

She was still confused at what the voice meant but reflection on the mirror of the door changed showing her true reflection, her true self.

"Oh my g-" Xion choked in astonishment and backed away from the door while taking a glimpse at her new appearance. Pure white hair and golden eyes, although her hair was longer.

"That is the you in this world. You belong to the one named Xehanort, who created you to be his loyal and eternal servant. During the transmutation however there was a rebound and it changed you. There was an original you, the one that belonged in the world of alchemy, that Xemnas stole just to make the job easier. He somehow found out about the world beyond the borderline realm gate, and traveled back and forth learning about the knowledge of alchemy and bringing it back to his world to make better use for accelerating his plans," the voice continued, "like when he stole you after you faded and died in the world of Kingdom Hearts."

"Then can I ask you…" the white haired girl reluctantly said hoping there was still a trace of her other self in the other world, "what exactly is left about me in the other world...in Kingdom Hearts."

"Nothing. You don't exist after what's happened in a certain memory you have," said the voice sadly.

Suddenly a memory flashed in Xion's head.

_WAIT XION! WHO ELSE WILL I HAVE ICE CREAM WITH! _

Shocked ,she popped her head upward to the door.

_Now I remember, so that's what happened…_ she thought.

"That's all I can tell you, you now exist in this world and you have to find out the secrets of yourself..."

"Wait! What's your name?" Xion asked quickly.

"I have no name," the voice paused, "at least not to you, which you'll also have to figure out yourself."

"I understand," she replied picking up a stick and started drawing on the sand.

The silver door flung open for only a few seconds, throwing a young boy, with blonde spiky hair, inside the realm. He got up agonizingly wandering his eyes across his surroundings then aimlessly turned his head seeing a figure, stick in hand who looked to be drawing something on the sand.

"Um hello?" the boy called out.

Carefully he locked his eyes on the figure, who didn't answer back. As the figure stopped drawing for a moment, the boy kept a skeptical examination at the figure, not able to recognize who or what he was looking at.

The figure turned slowly towards his direction eyeing him with golden eyes, someone that the boy, someone that Roxas knew deeply. He choked after realizing who he saw, ignoring anything he saw different from her.

"X-Xion?"

Without hesitation he ran, dashing quickly to his friend. Panting heavily, Roxas didn't care all that was on his mind was getting to Xion. Almost catching up to his friend, the door opened and had arms of darkness chasing after him. Only an inch away, Roxas was automatically pulled in to the void beyond the door.

"XION!" Roxas screamed. "XION COME ON! GRAB MY HAND!"

Xion just smiled at him as he was being pulled in. "I can't go with you, I don't exist with you, I'm sorry."

Roxas's eyes were wide open. He tried to break free from the arms of darkness but the strength overpowered him. Screams from him faded after being completely pulled into the void beyond the door of Kingdom Hearts.

"Even after the memory I've experienced he's still chasing after me," Xion sighed happily, "the fool."

The silence broke as Roxas's fist shot right through the door, creating a small opening for him to fit his head through.

"XION!" he screamed. And she looked directly at Roxas's eyes.

"XION! LOOK HERE! I'LL GET YOU BACK NO MATTER WHAT! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU'RE REAL TO ME AND AXEL," he kept screaming his lungs out while trying to pry the door open that was forcibly resisting.

The door was ready to close again, Roxas eyeing Xion said his last words before being pulled back.

"Just wait for me. WAIT FOR ME!"

The door finally closed and a smiling Xion asked the mysterious voice a question referring to her existence in the other world.

"Are you still there?" she called out, "because I have another question. If in one world I'm known as a copy of a whole, then what am I in the world of alchemy?'

The voice answered, "In the realm of Kingdom Hearts you are known as Xion, XIV member of Organization XIII, but in this world that you will experience to be in soon...you are known as a wandering traveler ...you are known as

The Pure Mirror Alchemist…"

* * *

Tell me what you think :)


End file.
